


Clarity of Sunlight

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [62]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Canon Compliant, F/M, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Beware of monsters bearing gifts.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: mini-drabbles [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/963966
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Clarity of Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Prompt about Klaus' age. Something that actually makes Caroline realize he's a terrifying millenia old monster?

The morning sunshine was too bright against her skin. Pressing her fingers against her now healed bite mark, Caroline sat still and careful on her bed as she listened to the sounds around her. Her mom’s heartbeat. A bird outside. The rustle of the wind. A shuddering breath escaped her as she confirmed that for now, she was alone.

Her mom had let a monster in her room.

Her eyes lowered and lingered on where he’d sat next on her bed. Klaus Mikaelson. A monster with false sympathy and intrigue in his eyes who had spoken both truth and lies while she lay dying in her bed.

He’d known it was her birthday.

_All you have to do is ask._

_There you go, sweetheart. Have at it._

She shuddered, fingers curling into her sheets. A monster with benediction on his tongue was still a monster. She’d been a pawn, a piece of a puzzle that spanned centuries, and she couldn’t imagine what living two decades would feel like. He’d offered her a thousand birthdays as if they were his to give, as if the world revolved on his will alone.

She wondered if his true cruelty hadn’t been to let her have that choice. To grant her that chance to grow into the monster’s bones that sat beneath her skin. There had been a promise in his gaze she hadn’t understood, and she’d dreamed of his blood on her tongue. Dreamed of him, his hands in her hair and his heat against her spine.

Tonight, tomorrow, next week: she’d face the consequences of last night. Tyler, her mom, him. They’d each gained and lost something with her acceptance and she didn’t know what it would mean. She’d taken his blood and his gifts and fought for the life she’d been forced into.

Elena was in danger.

She could still smell Klaus on her sheets.


End file.
